<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must've Been The Wind by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267391">Must've Been The Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, They're probably around 18?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Gon was a heavy sleeper. He often figured that was for the best once he'd moved into a bigger city; it was much louder here than his seaside childhood home. So, on a normal night, the sound of something shattering in his upstairs neighbor's apartment at three in the morning wouldn't have caught his attention. On this particular night, however, he was awake when it happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must've Been The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily inspired by the song Must Have Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin, hence the title lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> CRASH </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Gon was a heavy sleeper. He often figured that was for the best once he'd moved into a bigger city; it was much louder here than his seaside childhood home. So, on a normal night, the sound of something shattering in his upstairs neighbor's apartment at three in the morning wouldn't have caught his attention. On this particular night, however, he was awake when it happened. Barely, but he was and he immediately shot up off his pillow and looked at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed at his eye with the palm of his hand. <em> What was that? </em></p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence as he listened closely, or it would have been silence if it weren't for the traffic outside. Sometimes he missed the sounds of the crickets and waves that he'd grown accustomed to over his lifetime, but the cars weren't <em>that</em> bad if he was being honest. Not bad enough to keep him awake at least. He yawned after a bit and was about to lay back down when he heard arguing start up. Or, more accurately, half of an argument. He could only hear one voice, but it definitely sounded heated and maybe a bit… Sad? He wasn't sure, the voice <em>was</em> very muffled after all. </p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to gather his thoughts. <em> Who was it that lived up there again? </em>He'd helped them move in just last week, as much as he was allowed to anyway. His new neighbor hadn't seemed too keen on having someone help him move his boxes but Gon had insisted and eventually he'd caved. As Gon listened to the sound of pacing above him and waited for the sleepy fog to clear from his mind he suddenly remembered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Killua! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Images of his white-haired, blue-eyed neighbor finally returned to him. Gon didn’t actually know much about him besides from the fact that he planned on starting up college classes soon and had only just now moved out of his parents' house, so he was extraordinarily confused about the noise coming from his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Is he okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gon shook his head to clear it of the thought. He was sure everything was fine, and besides, it's not like he could just make his way upstairs and knock on a basically stranger's door. They <em> had </em> seen eachother a couple times around the building and exchanged greetings but that hardly meant they were familiar enough for him to go ask about the crying-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait… Crying? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He strained his ears. There was the definitive sound of a quiet, hiccuped crying now, all the other noise having tapered off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Well, fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got out of bed and slipped his shoes on before half running, half stumbling up the stairs. He took a few breaths to steady himself before walking over to the door of the apartment directly above his own and knocking.</p><p> </p><p>He waited for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>And a bit longer.</p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>Well, what had he expected, really? Of course no one would answer the door for an unexpected guest at <em> three in the fucking morning </em>-</p><p> </p><p>"...Gon, right?" Gon stiffened for a split second as the door opened up a bit with Killua standing on the other side, his expression a mixture of exhaustion and confusion, "What're you-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Gon stated quickly, cutting off the question. Killua gave him a skeptical look before opening the door the rest of the way, though his hand was still on the doorknob. His other was rested on his hip. Gon took notice that he was still wearing a loose, long sleeved turtleneck like he had been every time he'd seen him around the building. It was summer though, he realized, so why-?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine?" He said, though the redness in his eyes said something else, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just..." The oddity of the situation suddenly came crashing back down on him. Of course Killua didn't want to talk about whatever problem he might’ve been having with someone he barely knew. Gon shuffled his feet slightly in embarrassment, "Thought I heard something. I just wanted to make sure." Killua raised his eyebrow at this before shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't heard anything," He stated nonchalantly, "Must've been the wind." Gon studied him for a moment. He knew that wasn't true, wind didn't sound like something shattering. The city noises didn't sound like arguing and crying. Killua seemed a bit fidgety, he noticed, his hand tightening and loosening on the doorknob occasionally. <em> That could just be because his weird neighbor showed up at his door in the middle of the night though </em> - But there was no denying the dark circles under his eyes and the irritated red color creeping its way to his irises. <em> There was definitely something wrong </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're probably right..."</p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, thanks though, I guess," Killua offered, "I'm gonna head back to bed If that's all you came for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, sorry for bothering you," Gon said with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. This actually earned him a slight chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," He replied, "You probably shouldn't make a habit of knocking on people's doors in the middle of the night though." Gon laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," He said with a wave as he turned to go, a genuine smile on his face this time, "Goodnight, Killua."</p><p> </p><p>"'Night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have 2 more chapters planned, I think? But I'd like to know your opinions! Its been like 8 years since I've tried to write a fanfic and I'm honestly not that great of a writer, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>